De labios para afuera
by oscar alexis
Summary: una historia que se basa en la vida después de la Universidad donde afrontaran mayores problemas y en el romance no todo sera color de rosas ,bueno mejor léanlo xD
1. Chapter 1

Mi segundo fanfiction por lo que acepto muchas sugerencias y si han leído mi otro trabajo lo voy a continuar muy pronto ,por cierto el prologo solo voy a describir lo que paso , en el primer capitulo ya lo voy a escribir de otra manera . Como siempre yuru yuri ni sus personajes me pertenecen ahora a disfrutar de la historia xD

* * *

PROLOGO

Han pasado 12 años desde los hechos de yuru yuri ,la vida no les fue tan sencilla después de la preparatoria en la universidad cada una tuvo sus relaciones amorosas que no resultaron tan bien Yui,se volvió escritora ,Kyoko al arte para desarrollar mejor su habilidad de mangaka ,Akari estudio la carrera culinaria ,chinatsu estudio derecho .Por otro lado las chicas del exconsejo estudiantil .Ayano estudio ingeniería ,Chitose estudio medicina ,Himawari diseño de interiores y Sakurako fotógrafa.

Bueno en cuanto a las vidas amorosas de las chicas Sakurako y Himawari comenzaron una relación el ultimo año de universidad de la carrera de sakurako .Pero sin razón aparente la castaña dejo a las pocas semanas de haber empezado una relación con peli azul luego se fue de viaje a los EE UU y rompió todo contacto con su familia amigas , esto le rompió el corazón a la peli azul que ya no seria la misma desde ese día .

Mientras en la vida de Kyoko ella seguía feliz la universidad o preparatoria aun no maduraba la rubia loca,de la vida nose preocupaba mucho por esas cosas, pero por otro lado ella sin darse cuenta había flechado el corazón de Yui y Ayano que a pesar de que cada una estaba en una relación no podían dejar pasar esos sentimientos y eso las llevo al fracaso de sus relaciones y se mudo con chitose .Akari se mudo al apartamento de su hermana y acaba de terminar una relación sentimental con chinatsu .

Los años pasaron rápido y cada chica siguió su camino algunas seguían viéndose otras no pero una noticia las volverá a reunir después de un largo tiempo, podrán olvidar el pasado alguna de ellas .Ya que una inesperada noticia las reunirá a todas de nuevo

* * *

Fin de la introducción

Capitulo 1

Una noticia inesperada

Mientras las demás chicas hacían su vida en Japón una se aventuraba en la grandiosa américa dedicándose a la su pasión la fotografía y se volvió una caza nova ya que en su opinión new york era una ciudad bien "atractiva" le gustaba trabajar con modelos y esta demás decir que no solo era por trabajo.

-Mientras en el estudio a media noche se encontraban 2 chicas terminando la ultima jornada del día

_ ¿bueno no me vas a decir tu nombre ya que tanto me miras así ? – pregunto la fotógrafa la modelo solo forma una sonrisa media pervertida

_ vaya que atrevida eres me llamo Michelle.¿ los demás me dijeron que eres Sakurako me equivoco? – la fotógrafa sonriente respondió

_creo que soy un poco popular "no lo crees Michelle " – vaya supongo que eres de Japón no tienes acento muy americano que digamos bueno me gusta lo extranjero - mirando intensamente a su fotógrafa que ya no podía guardar un comportamiento profesional con su " cliente"

_ la rubia fotógrafa soltó la cámara y se dirigió a la modelo que estaba ya de por si estaba semidesnuda y no tenían nada mas que decirse la mirada apasionada de las dos lo decía todo la fotógrafa la tomo de la cintura y le comenzaron los besos apasionados deslizando sus manos sobre el cuerpo escultural de la modelo que no se quedaba atrás ya la había quitado la polera que llevaba las 2 se lanzaron al suelo no les importaba que las vieran soltando unos pequeños gemidos la modelo sonrió entre jadeos _ bueno ahora es mi turno prepárate . pero cuando le estaba bajando el pantalón el celular de Sakurako comenzó a sonar que las detuvo _mi acompañante se detuvo y después de un gran esfuerzo respondí la llamada.

_ si hola ¿Quién habla?

_ ¿ah Sakurako que ya no reconoces a tu hermana ?

_la fotógrafa se quedo congelada un segundo pensando de que manera lograron contactar con ella si ella se había huido de su pasado y perdió contacto con todos pero después de unos segundos se calmo y quiso averiguar porque el motivo de la llamada

_¿como conseguiste mi numero Nadeshiko?.Es mas para que me llamas creo que deje en claro que no quiero volver a Japón a si que dime tu motivo estoy en medio de algo o te tendré que colgar

_ Nadeshiko para si misma se dijo que joven tan inmadura – Bueno te lo diré no son buenas noticias hermana nuestra madre a muerto se nos solicito venir a todos para ver el testamento vendrás te guste o no

_ la rubia se quedo congelada un momento por esa noticia tan repentina no podía creerlo pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a las malas noticias – Bueno iré tomare un vuelo en 3 días espero que esto los satisfaga

_Bueno eso era todo que tengas lindo bueno hermana adiós-Michelle escuchando la conversación estaba recogiendo su ropa pero la fotógrafa la tomo de la mano -¿Qué haces? – bueno con esta noticia creo que no debes estar de humor así que mejor me voy

_ Sakurako sonrió prepotente – oye en este momento me encuentro muy triste necesito un consuelo, y la jalo del brazo y alcanzo sus labios y metió su lengua – la modelo ya no pudo resistirse mas .Pero algo le rondaba por la mente a Sakurako "vaya tanto escape de mis amigas mi familia y al final me alcanzo no creí que volvería a verte Himawari "

_ 2 días después Sakurako le pidió a su hermana que la recogiese pero esta se negó y ella tuvo que llamar a una excompañera de instituto

_Hola oye se que ha pasado un largo tiempo pero podrías hacerme un favor – Vaya nunca creí que te aparecerías la ultima vez que hablamos fue en la Universidad no pensé que escaparas de ella .Bueno que quieres –un gesto de molestia soltó la castaña por el comentario –Me podrías recoger en el aeropuerto ya que creo que eres la única que no me guarda resentimiento por irme así sin avisar –soltó una risita la chica misteriosa bueno pero con una condición-¿cual? Se pregunto la fotógrafa –Voy a avisarles a todas que regresaste incluyendo a "esa persona" –bah bueno seguiré tus condiciones y gracias por todo –no te molestes en agradecer después de todo te extrañamos y te apoyaremos en lo que necesites y por cierto hima … o ¡rayos ya llego! Disculpa tengo que colgar-la fotógrafa se iba a quedar con la duda todo el viaje –mientras en el apartamento de su "amiga" una chica morena le pregunta–¿Con quien hablabas? –a con nadie una vieja amiga respondió rápidamente–pero insistiendo pregunto–podría saber quien es – ante esto la rubia mangaka respondió–es una sorpresa que ya no confías en mi Yui ,y la miro con ojos de cachorrito que su amiga no pudo aguantar y dejo de insistir –esta bien pero espero que tu "sorpresa" no traiga problemas –la rubia mangaka no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada por ese comentario porque era seguro que justo eso iba a ocurrir–"esta semana se pondrá interesante espero que Yui no se moleste ".

Fin del capitulo 1

* * *

Y que les pareció se que hace tiempo que no hago un fanfiction y terminare el otro porque no me gusta dejar incompleto solo que la vida universitaria es un poco ocupada pero ahora si voy a tener mas tiempo así que esperó que sigan mi historia .Por cierto acepto cualquier sugerencia para este fanfiction y consejos buenos ya que soy novato.

PDTA:La personalidad de sakurako va a ser de una cazanova solo eso no se me ocurrió porque después de leer el fanfiction de Alexis gray (que es muy bueno el nombre es "miénteme" se los recomiendo )sabia que esa personalidad le faltaba a mi historia bueno y el capitulo va a ser mas largo y como reaccionara Himawari al regreso de Sakurako y olvidara lo que paso en la universidad, y Yui y Kyoko van a tener protagonismo en esta historia como todas las demás pero algunas mas que me despido y si les gusta dejen comentarios xD


	2. capitulo 2

Después del largo viaje ya estaba en Tokio y la rubia mangaka la esperaba en el aeropuerto con una exuberante sonrisa que la tranquilizo y le hizo sentir un poco deseada –hola Kyoko a pasado años y aun me cuidas veo que no has cambiado desde la universidad – la rubia no pudo contener su emoción del regreso de una de sus grandes amigas -¡vaya te extrañe tonta! –ya tranquila y como va todo –limpiándose las lagrimas de alegría –bueno no me quejo ahora me dedico profesionalmente al manga vivo como compañera de Yui –poniéndose juguetona y que estas saliendo con la seria de Yui vaya eso si es una noticia –la mangaka muy sonrojada rio nerviosa –no como crees somos amigas des de la infancia eso nunca va a pasar ,soltó esa frase en un tono muy decaído –vamos Kyoko eso mismo yo decía de Hima…,no pudo mencionarla porque al instante recordó lo que había hecho a pesar de haber sepultado todas esas emociones estar en Japón hizo recordarle lo hipócrita , engañosa y cruel .La mangaka al darse cuenta de que estaba muy pensativa cambio el tema rápidamente –por cierto Sakurako tienes donde quedarte-a .. bueno no exactamente creo que alquilare un apartamento ya que mi familia no me quiere ver ni en pintura –la rubia sonrió y dijo, Que tal si te quedas en nuestro apartamento –pero no quiero causarte problemas además no se si Yui…,la interrumpió la mangaka –tranquila yo la voy a conversar aparte ella nunca me dice nada soltando una risa –esta bien me convenciste creo que es mejor quedarse con una antigua amiga y además creo que

* * *

me voy a quedar un tiempo.

Mientras la Kyoko "invito" a Sakurako , la morena ya estaba regresando a su apartamento después de un largo día de trabajo lo único que esperaba era ver a su "compañera" de cuarto ya que era lo que mas le alegraba el día, pero al llegar a las afueras de su apartamento escucho unas risas saliendo de su cuarto y se pregunto –"tal vez esta con alguien o seguro llamo a Ayano" las dudas y pensamientos disparatados se presentaban a la morena que no aguanto mas y entro gritando al apartamento –¡Que es lo que pasa Kyoko seguro t…! ,se dio cuenta de que la compañía de la mangaka era nada mas que Sakurako mientras procesaba lo que estaba pasando se acerco Kyoko a tranquilizarla porque entro muy alterada –relájate Yui solo es Sakurako vino de viaje y yo la invite discúlpame por no avisarte quería darte una sorpresa ,luego intervino la fotógrafa viendo que la rubia no sabia como mentir –disculpa Yui fui yo quien le pidió disculpa no tenia donde quedarme –la escritora se calmo y proceso todo ya que ella esperaba algo peor que eso –no importa y ahora que lo pienso a que has regresado la ultima vez te fuiste sin despedirte ni decirle nada a nadie ni siquiera a Himawari –un poco incomoda por el comentario de Yui –bueno es que mi Mama murió y me llamaron para el funeral y discutir unos asuntos –la morena se sintió un poco culpable por la pregunta y se disculpo y la rubia intervino ya que la incomodidad se sentía en el aire –bueno creo tenemos que celebrar el regreso de nuestra amiga –la fotógrafa puso una expresión algo pensativa y luego sonrió –espérenme

* * *

acá vuelvo en 10 minutos .

–La morena un poco molesta miro a la mangaka –recostándose sobre los hombros de su amiga mientras ella seguía con el seño fruncido –oye Yui discúlpame se que te molesta que la haiga traído pe –la morena la interrumpió colocando su dedo en su boca en señal de que no dijera mas –sabes Kyoko no me molesta que la haigas traído solo que porque no me lo dijiste que no me tienes confianza –tocándole la mano la mangaka soltó unas palabras que hizo enojar y entristecer a la morena –disculpa es que siempre fui una molestia para ti y por una vez no quise causarte problemas-Yui al escuchar esto sintió un enojo y tristeza al saber que la persona mas cercana a ella sentía eso apretando los puños y mordiéndose un labio intentando no soltar todas las emociones acumuladas y en vez de eso dijo algo por lo que se arrepentiría –bah seguro si habría dejado que te mudaras con Ayano esto no me pasaría –Kyoko separándose de Yui y molesta por el comentario –Que dices Yui quieres que me vaya porque en 1 mes puedo conseguir otro apartamento y como tu dices me puedo mudar con AYANO que ella nunca me botaría ni gritaría de esa manera –pues vete ni si quiera me ayudas acá solo me estorbas gastaría menos si no te tuviera a mi lado –la mangaka ya llorando solo pudo pronunciar antes de irse a su cuarto -¡toma tu regalo idiota! –le lanzo una caja con 2 aretes que había comprado y fue corriendo a su cuarto a seguir llorando descontroladamente .Justo en ese momento la fotógrafa había llegado al con unas botellas de licor ,vodka ,cerveza ligera –¡que empiece la fiesta! –luego se fijo lo decaída que estaba Yui que ni noto su presencia y luego escucho los llantos de Kyoko que seguía maldiciendo al mundo, Sakurako entro al cuarto de la mangaka que la vio acercándose a ella pero no fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra solo la abrazo y comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente –¿Que paso Kyoko? –la mangaka intentando tranquilizarse solo dijo –solo fui un estorbo para ella nunca signifique nada era la única que pensé que nunca me haría daño pero al final yo l… -entonces sakurako le dijo –oye tu no tienes la culpa fue la mia si yo no habría venido no tendrías estos problemas creo que mejor voy a un apartamento –kyoko negó con la cabeza diciéndole la razón –no fue tu culpa ya que buscas nuevo apartamento podemos mudarnos a uno ya que planeas quedarte mas tiempo de lo que planeaste en Japón –bueno pero tardaremos como 3 semanas o 1 mes en encontrar apartamento no quieres pensarlo bien –la rubia recordando todos los momentos que vivió con su "Querida amiga " estaba a punto de negar pero las ultimas palabras que le dijo se quedaron grabadas en su cabeza y dijo –no tengo que pensar nada yo ya tome mi decisión será lo mejor para las 2 –esta bien Kyoko solo espero que no te equivoques, pero si me voy a quedar a dormir contigo –asi las 2 se acomodaron y dejaron que las penas se fueran no con el alcohol sino con una placentera compañía ya que ahora se apoyaban mutuamente . Mientras Yui se metió a la ducha mientras golpeaba la pared renegando por las palabras tan crueles que le dijo y pensando –"porque dije eso soy una idiota lo que mas temía es que se fuera y lo único que hice fue hacerle daño diablos soy de lo peor "

* * *

Al dia siguiente

Se cruzaron en la cocina la rubia y la morena que ninguna se miro a los ojos solo Kyoko rompió el silencio diciendo –en 1 mes como máximo me voy a mudar ya se te cumplió tu deseo verdad –Yui al escuchar esto se puso nerviosa pero ya no había vuelta atrás el error estaba hecho solo dijo fríamente –bueno solo espero que no dejes nada de tus cosas aquí –ese comentario molesto mas a la rubia que se metió a su cuarto tirando la puerta –la fotógrafa se despertó por el portazo que dio la mangaka y dijo –vaya tan temprano peleando no te molestes tanto –es que si supieras lo que me dijo vaya como tiene el descaro – la fotógrafa solo asintiendo con la cabeza porque estaba casi dormida y al ver esa pelea le vino un profundo deseo de arreglar las cosas en su vida y una de ellas era Himawari y viendo a Kyoko que seguía hablando y hablando que ella se aburrió y le dijo que se detuviera , la rubia sorprendida –que pasa Sakurako – ahh nada solo digo que si me podrías hacer un pequeño favor –la rubia se le acerco con curiosidad y dijo –el que sea –la fotógrafa un poco sonrojada –Me podrías acompañar a ver a Himawari –la rubia sorprendida y emocionada asintió con la cabeza –mientras Sakurako pensaba "vaya aun después de tantos años y a pesar de no estar aquí la única capaz de ponerme nerviosa es la mojigata de Himawari espero que no me guarde tanto rencor por lo que hice "

* * *

Fin del capitulo 2

Bueno espero para el que lee este fanfiction le parezca interesante y como dije me gusta las sugerencias porque a veces me quedo sin ideas y si hay algún lector con experiencias en fanfiction no dude en dar consejos y si les gusto dejen un comentario con esto me despido adiós

PDTA: A partir de el capitulo 3 aparecerá Himawari


	3. capitulo 3

Mientras el apartamento de las chicas era un caos total por la llegada de sakurako, en otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba la joven Himawari que después de graduarse de la universidad llevaba una vida tranquila,aburrida y un poco solitaria ya que después de la ruptura fortuita por parte de Sakurako la dejo bastante deprimida y perdió la fe en el amor así que sus demás relaciones fracasaron pero seguía en contacto con sus amigas de instituto y universidad .Justo unos días atrás había recibido un mensaje por parte de Ayano que le dijo que iba a haber una reunión en el funeral de la hermana de Sakurako que todas debían ir pero ni Ayano ni Himawari se imaginaban quien mas se iba a presentar

* * *

–ah si claro Ayano voy a ir creo que me alegrare de reunirme con ustedes a pesar de ser una trágica noticia no nos reuníamos en un largo tiempo –bueno entonces todas nos reuniremos espero que la presencia de Sakurako no te moleste , ¡no faltes si no me molestare! –ya tranquila no soy ninguna irresponsable –me reí y a la vez la peli violeta –esta bien adiós te espero el sábado –si adiós .

Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar recordar el pasado

–vaya una reunión hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos pero estamos todas incluso la odiosa de Sakurako ya quería verla hace mucho tiempo –luego me di cuenta lo que estaba pensando y me reprendí a mi misma –"soy idiota o que no tengo que pensar en esa que fue una de las que me causo mas dolor solo debo olvidarla de mis recuerdos ".Pero en ese momento alce la mirada y quede petrificada no podía creer lo que veía era Sakurako que estaba en frente mio la razón por la que llore y estuve deprimida casi toda la facultad de la universidad ,cuando al fin me encontró se acerco a mi pero no pude reaccionar hasta que me saludo de una forma tan natural como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Hola Himawari a pasado un tiem…,le tire una cachetada que toda la gente volteo y ni me percate en ese momento solo era ella y yo nadie mas –¿Se puede saber a que viniste? –Vaya no me esperaba menos solo vine de visita ,mientras me calmaba para tener una conversación decente –Y dime que te trae por acá" Pensé que Estados unidos era de lo mejor " , a lo que ella sonrió al notar el sarcasmo –Bueno no me quejo pero vine porque mi hermana a muerto y dentro de unos días es su funeral y pensé que debía venir al menos en señal de respeto , al escuchar eso sentí un poco de lastima por ella a pesar del daño que me había hecho aun no la odiaba pero ella interrumpió mis pensamientos –Y cuéntame que a sido de ti estos años estoy interesada , a lo que sonreí porque si hubiera estado interesada no se habría ido –Bueno que puedo decir me especialice en el teatro aunque ya termine mi carrera de administración y en cuanto a mi vida amorosa ¡me fue muy bien! Pero no creo que a ti te fue mal porque tu cambias de novia rápidamente , después de mi comentario me di cuenta de que ella volteo su mirada a otro lado como no queriéndome mirarme a los ojos tal vez se entristeció con mi comentario –A creo que te fue bien entonces por cierto tienes un cigarrillo se me antojo uno –Si claro ,mientras le invite y de paso me fume otro no pude evitar preguntarle –Oye y te fue bien a ya en America ya que odiabas tu vida acá en Japón y no te interesaba nadie ,después de eso me miro de una manera que pareció como si viera dentro de mi que no pude y baje la mirada avergonzada –No odiaba todo acá en Japón bueno al menos a mis amigas y en especial a TI , ese comentario me estremeció sentía como esos viejos sentimientos volvían a mi pero aun no podía perdonarla por lo que me hizo solo respondí fríamente –es bueno saberlo ,luego ella se detuvo y me agarro por los hombros y me miro intensamente que no podía moverme como si me fuera a decir algo importante aunque quisiera separarme de ella no podía ya había olvidado su tacto su aroma que me enloquecía pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar una llamada interrumpió todo ella se detuvo y contesto su teléfono un poco sonrojada mientras yo estaba como un tomate se me vino ideas tontas a la cabeza luego me miro de nuevo y yo pregunte –¿Quién era? –Era Kyoko creo que el tiempo que me quede en Japón voy a dormir con ella ,apenas termino de decir eso me dio un poco de celos que claro los mantuve en mi cabeza pero justo ella aclaro mi imaginación caótica –a por cierto solo somos compañeras de apartamento no me acuesto con ella por si te interesa mas bien nos vamos a Mudar a otro apartamento tuvo una fuerte pelea con Yui y espero que se logren reconciliarse ,sonríe aliviada y comente –Vaya no tienes que aclararme nada no me importa lo que pase con tu vida pero veo que acabas de venir y metiste en problemas a Kyoko y Yui que nunca tuvieron una pelea en estos años –Bueno creo que traigo mala vibra ,soltó una risa amarga y luego sin darme cuenta me agarro de la cintura y me susurro al oído algo que me hizo sonrojar mucho –Oye Himawari este es mi numero de celular y el teléfono de Kyoko si quieres hablar conmigo se que tal vez no quieras pero solo si aun quieres hablar algo no dudes en llamarme yo estaré ahí ,a pesar de que trate de aguantar mi sonrojo no pude después de tantos años ella me seguía enloqueciendo siempre tan alocada y atrevida pero ese era su encanto solo dije eso en tono muy sumiso –a… gra .. gracias tengo que irme ya es tarde –Adiós me alegro verte después de tanto tiempo ,mientras me metí al taxi no pude evitar suspirar y soltar una sonrisa y pensar " ella estaba alegre de verme pero no la voy a perdonar tengo que separarme de ella no voy a volver a caer en lo mismo ".

Después de la conversación con Himawari la rubia fotógrafa se despidio y dirigió al apartamento al llegar a la sala cruzo a hurtadillas para no sin molestar a Yui porque aun no se habían mudado al llegar la mangaka la espero con una expresión de curiosidad

–Y que tal te fue con Himawari ¿supongo que aclaraste algunas cosas? –bueno aun no le aclaro nada pero ya estoy en eso ,"rayos no tengo la cara de decirle que fui una cobarde" –oye si no tuviste el valor de decirle puedes decirme soy tu amiga ,la fotógrafa sorprendida negó con la cabeza un poco avergonzada y pensando "Mierda leyó mis pensamientos", -sabes acabo de terminar la ultima caja es oficial nos mudamos ,mire a mi amiga con una sonrisa falsa que era imposible no notar no pude evitar las ganas de preguntar –Oye Kyoko ¿estas segura de esto?,ella me lanzo una mirada furiosa pero eso no pudo evitar lo que reflejaban sus ojos "tristeza" –Que dices sabes lo que me hizo Yui la crueldad de sus palabras ¡no voy a volver con ella y no vuelvas a tocar ese tema!, la mire sorprendida y ella misma se sorprendió con su tono y sus palabras –Yo lo lamento Kyoko esto debe ser duro para ti no volveré a tocar ese tema, la abraze y ella se puso a llorar en mis brazos y justo en ese momento algo inoportuno paso , –Oye Kyoko me di cuenta de m…, las 2 volteamos sorprendidas al ver a Yui con una cara de sorpresa combinada con cólera estuve casi segura de que estaba a punto de disculparse Kyoko se separo de mi y esperaba que lo dijera pero –Solo vine a decirte que tengas buena mudanza ahh y devolverte esto , las 2 vimos como lanzo los 2 aretes que ella le regalo en la universidad frente a todos y se fue tirando la puerta yo molesta con su actitud estúpida justo cuando iba a confrontarla me detuvo Kyoko en medio de sollozos –No vayas no quiero que pelees con ella ,yo estaba demasiado enfadada y le recriminaba –OYE vas a dejar que te diga eso que te siga haciendo daño -Sakurako por favor detente y déjame sola no quiero ver a nadie ,después de verla en ese estado sabia que empeoraría las cosas si iba a confrontarla y solo la abrase y me fui de la habitación mientras cruzaba la sala cruce una mirada intensa con Yui que estaba a punto de soltar toda mi rabia sobre ella pero no podía hacerle eso a Kyoko .

* * *

Pensamientos de Yui

Que hice porque soy una idiota idiota idiota no debí hacer eso no quiero que se vaya rayos lo único que hago es empeorar todo como maldigo a Sakurako el modo en que la abrazaba a diablos necesito un morena cogió su chaqueta y se fue a un bar para ahogar sus penas pero en el bar se encuentra con una persona con quien podría desahogarse .

**Un joven la vio bebiendo sola y se acerco era alto con buena forma su cabello corto pero por como la miraba a la joven Funami parecía como si ya la conociera**

-Hola Yui a pasado tiempo, lo mire un poco aturdida nose si era el alcohol o si estaba feliz de verlo,-Haru a pasado un tiempo –bueno si la verdad si y superaste esa " etapa" que viviste en la universidad o ya cambiaste definitivamente de bando jaja

-Vaya sigues con tus bromas tontas verdad ¿Que quieres? –No seas tan agresiva te veo decaída que pasa sufres por amor amiga ,bueno pero dejando las bromas no crees que es momento de que me cuentes –Que podría decirte Haru solo que hice algo estúpido que nunca debi hacer eso es todo –oye tranquila saldrás adelante

-Lose Haru me lo dijiste también en la universidad estuve con otra pero no funciono –sabes Yui creo que porque no intentas salir con un chico vamos no seas tan cerrada vamos te llevare en mi auto –vaya haru no estoy tan borracha para aceptar esa propuesta

-Tranquila solo te llevare a un lugar que te tranquilizara

**Sonriendo ya que estaba dolida y borracha estaba considerando aceptar esa propuesta ya que buscaba una manera de que distraerse de el dolor y la rabia que sentía **

**-**Esta bien vamos

**El atractivo la asistia porque la joven Funami bebió demasiado sonriendo la llevo hasta su auto que después de unos 30 minutos llego al edificio mas alto el gerente lo reconoció y le abrió la entrada y sosteniendo a la morena que no podía mantenerse de pie llegaron a la azotea **

**-**bien llegamos no te parece sorprendente sabes tiene gracia porque aquí todo es tan alto y tan grande que hasta todos mis problemas se vuelven totalmente diminutos es una sensación que me tranquiliza

**Funami estaba sorprendida y maravillada por la belleza de la ciudad nunca la vio desde esa perspectiva y sentía relajación y un poco de paz en esos momentos conflictivos **

**-**oye Haru gracias por esto necesitaba alguien que este a mi lado en estos momentos ,sabes me encanta esta ciudad y como nos dejaron entrar.

-ventajas de presentarle a una de mis colegas al gerente por eso me deja venir cuando quiera –Vaya Haru eres el mejor siempre llegas en el mejor momento

-A sido un placer

**El chico solo sonrió y luego de unos momentos el la miro a los ojos con determinación dispuesto al todo o nada se acerco lentamente y la cogió delicadamente de la cintura y la beso unos momentos después el se detuvo y miro a Yui que tenia una cara que no expresaba amargura ni deseo nada**

**-**vaya eso fue incomodo disculpa no pude resistirme

**El chico nervioso y un poco dolido en su orgullo**

-beso tan mal se que me falta practica pero y…- Ahh rayos n…no es tu culpa soy yo en realidad besas de maravilla –gracias por el cumplido pero veo que tu corazón no esta latiendo como el mío

-Perdona Haru -¿Por qué me pides disculpa? –Por ser así por no ser normal intente cambiar desde la universidad y no pude –A mi me parece que eres normal

**-**Oye tu no tienes nada de malo eres lesbiana gran cosa eres perfecta tal cual eres ,y bueno te gusta Toshino-san gran cosa –¿Como lo sabes? –Bueno fue una sensación eso y que no has dejado de hablar de Toshino -san y que cada vez que decías su nombre tenias esa chispa en tu mirada

**-**¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

**A lo que el chico sonrió y dijo –**Es sencillo vas a seguir tu vida y vas a dejar de perder tiempo en fingir ser otra y ocultar tus sentimientos ¡Santo Dios! No estas agotada como puedes aguantar tanto –Lo estoy Haru pero es mas fácil seguir fingiendo -¡Pero lo fácil es algo aburrido y poco romántico no crees! **Solo se rieron y el chico dijo algo que se quedo grabada en su mente **

**-**Como tu amigo te voy a recetar el remedio solo grita conmigo yo estoy enamorada de Toshino Kyoko y voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para conquistarla **a lo que ella avergonzada por eso pero determinada porque estaba harta de fingir tomo de la mano a su amigo y los 2 al mismo tiempo **

**-**¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TOSHINO KYOKO Y VOY A HACER LO QUE SEA PARA CONQUISTARLA ¡

**Después de esa liberación de sentimientos tan extrovertida y agresiva el chico la llevo a su auto para llevarla a casa cuando salio del auto y la llevo a la puerta de su apartamento y cuando estaba a punto de irse ella lo abrazo y le susurro**

-gracias no se como agradecerte esto –oye tranquila es como mi disculpas por el beso además a partir de ahora te ayudare

**Mientras una escena tan tierna se llevaba en la puerta del apartamento casi estaba a punto de amanecer y por mala suerte del destino la mangaka se levanto para servirse un vaso de leche y se encontró con una escena que le desgarro el corazón solo se quedo inmóvil pero usando toda su fuerza de voluntad se dirigió a su habitación y desahogarse todos esos sentimientos acumulados vio a sakurako dormir y se recostó junto a ella para sentir el calor de una amiga**

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

Muy bien eso salió de lo mejor o eso espero se que cambie mi manera de escribir y espero que sigan mi historia y que me perdonen la demora es que falta de inspiración y volví a escribir este episodio porque me pareció que se lo merecían ya que los otros 2 no fueron tan buenos

Alexis gray: gracias por los review que te molestas en escribir a un escritor novato como yo y los consejos son muchos pero bueno algo se aprende xD por cierto leí tu ultimo episodio y si me gusto la cachetada y la escena con Kyoko de enfermera genial no pudo quedar mejor bueno supongo que actualizaras rápido porque si no todos tus fans se amargan xD bueno espero que te guste este capitulo adiós y buena suerte

.77 : gracias por seguir mi historia aparte siempre te veo tus review en los fanfiction que leo mi otro proyecto " el mismo dolor " nose perdi inspiración en ese si quieres que lo continues dame sugerencias nose es que tuve otros asuntos y con este nuevo fanficiton se me olvido todo y se me cruzara pero espero que sigas mis historias y te digo que este fanfiction va a ser bien largo ,buena suerte y adiós. PDTA: te recomiendo esta historia es del anime Mai hime: se llama " esclavizante burocracia" con solo decirte que tiene como 240 mil palabras es largo bueno ahora si adios


End file.
